


The Things I Never Said

by NilesDaughter



Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [37]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/pseuds/NilesDaughter
Summary: Even though this may be her last chance to say something, Rosalind still finds herself unable to confess her feelings for her long-time companion.





	The Things I Never Said

Rosalind remained silent for a few moments, gaze fixed upon the stone beneath her feet as she processed what Gorim had told her. “So…this is how it ends.”

“So it would seem, my Lady Aeducan.”

She closed her eyes, releasing a long sigh. After a few more moments of silence, she opened her eyes again and looked up at her companion, and reached through the bars of her cell, reaching for his gloved hands. Their fingers interlocked, and he gave her a comforting squeeze.

“I am so sorry, my friend,” she murmured. “I am so sorry that you have been condemned because of me.”

“Do not apologize my lady. My only regret is that I cannot accompany you one last time. Your brother seemed oddly intent on making sure we were not exiled together. Lord Harrowmont tried to advocate for you being banished to the Surface alongside myself, and I begged to be able to join you in the Deep Roads, but Bhelen and his supporters would not have it.”

“Bhelen…I wish I could have anticipated this. If only I had understood how upset he was…”

“I doubt anyone could have anticipated this, my lady. He seemed content with his lot in life. No one would have suspected his jealousy.”

She nodded a little, but could not find herself to believe him. Rosalind genuinely believed that she should have known that her brother had felt so overshadowed herself and Trian. She had to wonder if there could have been some way to circumvent all of this.

“…Warden, my lady.”

She blinked at Gorim. “What?”

“If you can survive long enough, you may be able to escape the Deep Roads with the Grey Warden,” he repeated.

“Yes…Yes, perhaps. I will at least keep an eye out for some sign of where they might have gone.”

He nodded, and silence fell between them once more. Rosalind’s gaze drifted up to Gorim’s face. She swallowed a little. Well, if she were to be exiled and stripped of her titles anyway, she might as well partake in one more taboo…

“Gorim?”

“Yes, my lady?”

“I…have something I would like to tell you. Considering our current position, I think there may not be a more appropriate time for this, lest I regret it later.” She squeezed his hands, trying to steel her resolve.

“What is it?”

She pressed her lips together, still hesitant. “I…I have greatly valued your companionship these many years. I hope you find what happiness you can on the Surface,” she said at last, panicking at the last moment, but still managing to offer up a faint smile.

“Thank you, my lady. I am lucky to have served you in all that time.”

“Alright, time’s up,” a gruff voice interrupted.

With a pang in her heart, Rosalind let go of Gorim’s hands. The two exchanged nods, and Gorim finally stepped away, walking away, perhaps for forever. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

_I’ve always loved you._


End file.
